


Let the Fun Begin

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Let the Fun Begin

It had been about three weeks since your last Ivar encounter. You had to say, it was probably for the best. You still had bruises from that stupid swing. It was all intense and fantastic, but you couldn’t walk for a few days after. Alex would laugh when you moved. I mean, you did walk bow-legged for a week! You had been trying to devise a plan ever since. You had been spending the last few weeks preparing for your trip to San Diego. You couldn’t wait. You had been there once before but it was for job training. It was two weeks of fun, but it was kind of boring with work and all. At least this time you could walk around comic-con and see all the things you love to watch or play. You had even decided on a cosplay outfit. You couldn’t wait to show it off to Alex. You were just packing the last of your outfits for the trip when you heard Alex call from the kitchen.

“Mus! Where are you?” He hollered.

“In the bedroom packing still.” You yelled back.

His footsteps grew closer. “They’ve moved up the date for our flight.” He said, walking into the bedroom with an exasperated look. 

“Well, when do we leave?” You asked in confusion.

“Tomorrow morning!” He ranted, throwing his hands in the air. “I mean, I haven’t even packed yet. Please tell me you’ve been packing for me.”

“Well...” You started and were cut off.

“Fuck! I guess I’ll get busy.” He grumbled.

“If you would let me finish, you would have heard me say, I’ve packed most of your stuff except what you might want to take along. I don’t know what gadgets or grooming things you would want to take besides your toothbrush.” You assured him as you smiled sweetly and fluttered your eyelashes at him.

He rushed to you, planting a huge kiss on your lips. “You are God sent! I am so glad you left your job. I couldn’t do half the things that needed to be done if you weren’t here.” He gushed, seizing your lips again. 

You broke away, “We better finish up. I still have a few things I need to do around the house before we leave. Who is going to stay here while we are gone?” You asked, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen across his face.

“They all said they would. I guess they will work that out. I have faith in them. I’m guessing they will end up having a huge party here or something.” He laughed, kissing your nose. “No need to worry. They will clean everything up and the pups will be taken care of.” 

“Okay. I just don’t want anything to happen to Sage.” You nervously stated.

“I’m sure they will take great care of her.” Alex reassured, planting another kiss on your lips.

“Now go. Get your bags ready. Make sure I have everything you want in there.” You grinned, smacking his ass as he walked away.

“Oh, you want to play like that do you?” He growled, turning around, with a menacing grin. Before you knew it, he was advancing on you and throwing you back on the bed. You squealed as you flew through the air and hitting the bed.

“Alex! We don’t have time for this!” Giggles escaped from you as he peppered kisses up your neck, sucking on the sweet spot behind your ear. “We have to get...” You moaned as the intensity of your arousal grew. “Ready. Oh, God.” You felt his mouth curl against your skin, his warm breath swept across your neck and ear. 

“But you taste so delicious.” His whispers sent chills through your body as he was grinding his growing erection into your clothed thigh. “I want you now.” He breathed into your ear, taking your earlobe in his mouth.

The sweet, erotic caress of his lips on your skin, made you feel alive. Your hands made their way down his back to the hem of his t-shirt. Softly, you slid your hand up his sides, feeling his flushed skin against your fingertips. With a heavy breath, his lips found yours, sucking in your bottom lip as he caressed with his tongue. You embedded your nails deep into his shoulders causing a sharp hiss to escape from his lips. Alex rolled his hips around yours, rubbing his fully erect cock against your clothed folds. He nipped at the skin of your jaw down to your neck, biting at your clavicle. You tugged on his soft long brown locks, moans escaped his lips. 

“Alex...” You rasped. “We need to finish...” You let out a gasp as he bit your nipple through your shirt. “Oh fuck. Come on Alex. We… Need…” You sucked in a breath, his hands sliding up your shirt to cup your breasts. “Finish packing. Please?” You begged, wrapping your legs around his waist as the rubbing turned into thrusts. 

“Mmpfh. I need you Mus.” He said lustfully into your breast. “I need you now. Packing can wait for twenty minutes. Please?” He begged.

Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling hard. “You know it will take longer than twenty minutes. It always does.” You panted as his thrusts grew faster and harder. “Fuck Alex.”

“See, your body says yes. I feel how wet you are. I know you need me too.” He growled.

“Mmm, I do. But...” You gasped. He ripped open your button-down blouse, buttons flying every direction. “We have six hours to finish packing. Jesus Alex. This is one of my favorite shirts.” You whined, his mouth enveloping a nipple. God, his tongue was like magic, flicking and biting with such painful delicacy. 

“Fuck it. I’ll just buy what I need. I don’t care.” He said, his hands roaming to your pants. He slid his palm against your stomach to your mound. Gently, he circled your clit with his middle finger. “And I’ll buy you a new shirt. Hell, I’ll buy you fifty new shirts!” He purred softly, looking up at you as he caused you such intense pleasure. 

“Oh, God!” You breathlessly said. Your eyes shut tight as you felt yourself grow wetter. 

“See, I feel how much you want me. Please?” He begged, his speed quickening.

Finally, you couldn’t take it any longer. “Fuck me, Alex! Please, fuck me!” You screamed as you pulled his shirt over his head.

He stood up, pulling your pants off like a wild animal. Quickly, he unzipped his and dropped them and his boxers to the floor. Pre-cum glistened on the tip of his enraged cock. He crawled back on top of you, hooking his arms under yours. With one swift thrust, he entered you. Your eyes shut tight as the pleasure filled your soul. 

“Open your eyes, Mus.” He panted. “I want to see you. I want to see you when you cum.”

Your eyes met his. His pace quickened. Your nails dug at his back, breaking the skin. Alex rolled his head and hissed at the pain. He hooked an arm behind your knee, resting your leg on his shoulder. He pushed himself fully inside, brushing that sweet spot. You felt your body slipping. He looked down at you, practically salivating like he hadn’t eaten in a week. His balls slapped against your ass. You squirted down his balls, intensifying the sound. Your head dug into the pillow. Your eyes closed. You felt yourself collapsing around his pulsating cock.

“Open your eyes. Let me see you.” His voice rasped as his thrusts became erratic. 

You opened them as commanded, gasping at the sight above you, your eyes locked on his. Alex was on his way to releasing, as were you. Tingles ran through your core, into every limb like little electric shocks.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Was all you could manage rasp out as you finally came. 

“Fuck! Oh, Fuck!” Alex screamed as he released his juices deep inside you. With a few more sloppy thrusts, he fell on top of you, burying his face in the crook of your neck. 

“Jesus.” You said breathlessly.

“I suppose I should pack, huh?” He grinned against your neck.

“Well yes.” You snickered, squeezing him tight. “I know you want a few things you won’t be able to buy.” 

“Can’t we just stay like this forever?” He mumbled as he snuggled his nose against your hair.

“Oh, I wish baby. I could do this all day.” You yawned.

Alex rolled you over to lay on top of him. You scooted into his side, draping your arm over his chest and a leg over his. 

Softly he whispered. “Just rest, Lille Mus.” His long fingers tangled in your hair.

A yawn escaped your lips. “Go. Finish.” You said sleepily, yet squeezed him tight.

Alex chuckled as you drifted off into a slumber. 

The blare of the radio alarm woke you suddenly. Alex rolled on top of you to smack the snooze button.   
“Come on. We need to get going.” You sleepily said. “Did you finish packing.”

Alex yawned and stretched big. “Yes. While you slept. I don’t want to get up.” He whined, scooping you into his arms. 

“Me either. But I’m excited now!” You chirped. You softly kissed his forehead. 

“Ugh. Okay, okay.” He protested. “I’ll call the car.” 

Alex crawled from the bed, walking to the bathroom. Your eyes glued to his shoulders, drifting to his perfectly round ass. That was one thing you were jealous of. How can a man have an ass like that? So hot, so squeezable. Your mind started falling into the gutter with thoughts of things you wanted to do to him right now. You propped your head up with your hand, biting your lip. He glanced over to you as he brushed his teeth. His face was that of confusion and wonder.

“What?” He questioned, spitting into the sink.

“Nothing.” You purred, biting your bottom lip.

“Are… You going to get ready?” He sounded confused, slowly realizing what was going on in your head.

“I am. Can’t I enjoy the view for a minute?” You cooed and licked your lips.

The corners of his mouth curled. “If you must. Just remember, it’s a long flight. Don’t get too worked up.” He smirked.

Slowly, you got out of bed, making your way to the bathroom. You wrapped your arms around his waist from behind, pressing your bare breasts against his muscular back. Alex took in a wavy, deep breath as he tried to control his arousal. 

“Oh, Mus. Please. You know how I can’t resist you, but we can’t right now.” He pouted, pressing his back against you just to feel your hard nipples brush against his skin. 

He let out a big sigh as you peppered kisses across his broad shoulders. You walked your fingers up his stomach to his chest. As you dragged your nails down his chest to his side, you nipped at his shoulder blades. He softly moaned as he leaned his head back against the top of yours. 

“Fuck. This plane ride is going to suck.” He grumbled, pulling away from your hold.

“But Alex. I want you now.” You stuck out your bottom lip and pouted.

“God damn it!” He cursed, pushing you into the wall. His teeth assaulted your neck. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and lifted you up. Your squeezed your legs around his hips. “This has to be quick. We have thirty minutes to be ready.” He growled into your neck.

“Just shut up and fuck me!” You rasped breathlessly as his cock lightly tickled your pussy. 

You bucked your hips against him, trying to get him to enter you. He bit down hard on your shoulder as he pushed himself inside you with one fluid motion. You screamed out in painful pleasure. You felt the tingling feeling growing through your core. You felt his cock twitch inside you. His hands squeezed your ass as he controlled you, fucked you the way he wanted. Your fingers tangled in his thick hair, tugging his head back.

“Look at me when you cum.” You purred, looking deep into his gorgeous blue eyes. You slowly milked his cock. With each thrust, you squeezed his shaft harder. Finally, you couldn’t handle it any longer. You squeezed his hips with all your might as your soul shattered into a thousand pieces. His breath grew heavy. His movements became unsteady. His eyes gazed into yours and just as he was about to cum, you saw that little spark of pleasure grow in his eyes as he released deep inside you. 

“Fuck Mus!” He roared, hooking his arms under yours and hugged you tightly. You gently massaged the back of his head and neck with your fingernails. 

“C’mon. Let’s get dressed.” You cooed, planting a soft kiss on his nose.

“Are you going to clean up?” He said, picking up the soap and washcloth.

“No thanks. I want to wear you. I want to feel you against my pussy and thigh. I want you to know, the whole flight there, that you are there. And I will be waiting for you again.” You whispered in his ear, snaking out your tongue to lick his neck.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” He said exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air. “I’m going to have a God damn hard on the whole flight.”

You wickedly grinned. “That’s my plan, big boy.” You slapped his ass as you walked out of the room to get dressed.

Alex grumbled as he finished packing his bathroom items. He had had his outfit laid out for the trip but changed his wardrobe at the last minute. He took out his baggies pair of sweatpants and an extra long shirt. You stifled a snicker as he shot you the dirtiest looks you had ever seen. 

“Just wait.” He muttered under his breath.

“Hmm?” You implored.

“Nothing.” He said grumpily. 

You finished getting dressed in a cute little sundress and white cardigan. Although you knew you wouldn’t need it in July in the states, the weather in Denmark was a bit chilly that morning. You put on a pair of white slip on sandals and carried your bags to the front door. Alex soon followed, still scowling. Oh yes. This was going to be a very fun flight. You could feel it.

The car finally pulled into the drive, honking twice. A portly man made his way to your door as you and Alex were pulling the bags from the house. 

“Let me get that for you, love.” He sang with a smile.

“Why thank you, sir.” You sweetly smiled back. 

Alex dragged his bags to the car, muttering something in Danish you couldn’t understand. The corner of your mouth curled as he fought with his luggage. He turned to see you smirking at him. You quickly looked to the driver.

“I think we have everything. Let me go check the house one more time.” You urged, running back into the house. You went from room to room making sure the lights were off, the water wasn’t running, no TV’s were on and everything was put away. You were glad you went back in as you had left your butterfly blanket laying on the bed. You scooped it up and hurried out of the house. The driver held the door for you as you crawled into the back seat. 

“You really need that?” Alex scoffed.

“Yes, I really need it. I might get cold on the flight.” You beamed with a twinkle in your eyes.

Alex just grumbled. You knew he wasn’t mad. He just didn’t want to be turned on the whole flight. Which is exactly what you wanted. The trip was around twenty hours, give or take with two long layovers. The things you were cooking up spelled bad news for him. You slowly turned your head to look at him and smiled.

“What?” He sneered, crossing his arms with a huff.

“It’s going to be fun!” You exclaimed as you leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Because I’m not wearing any panties either.” You sucked his earlobe in your mouth.

“Ugh.” He growled, with a slight smile. You knew then and there, he was loving every minute of this. This was going to be a plane ride of the century, for both of you. 

Most of the car ride to the airport was quiet. You sat on a bent knee facing him, all the while, smirking and giggling. Alex sat stone-faced, looking ahead, pretending like you weren’t there, but you could see him glancing out of the corner of his eye. 

“Stop it.” He scoffed.

“What?” You snickered.

“Stop it. Stop doing that?” He grumbled.

“What am I doing, Alex?” You said, clearing your throat and suppressing a grin.

“Looking at me. You are looking at me. Stop it!” He scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

“But you are just so cute and handsome and gorgeous and dreamy and funny and smart and...” You stopped to take a deep breath.

“No. Just no more!” He clucked, the corner of his mouth slightly curling up.

“You sound like Ivar. Are you being Ivar?” You poked. “Cuz, Ivar will be a grump this whole trip. Ivar can stay away. For now.”

“What if I want to be Ivar? Hmm?” He sassed back.

“Well, I guess that would be fine, grumpy butt.” You teased, smacking his arm lightly. “But I’d rather have you.” You smiled sweetly as you laid your head on his shoulder and pecked his cheek lightly.

“Fine. Just me.” He agreed. “For now.”

You bounced up and down on your seat like a kid in a candy shop. You couldn’t help it. You were nervous and excited. All you could think about was the fun you were going to have and how you would finally get to see your mom after all these years. Alex knew just how excited you were, which is why he was teasing you the whole morning. You both knew when you were really angry with each other. 

Finally, Alex glanced at you and smirked. “Just wait until you see our seats.” 

“Why? Are the seats small? They were if I remember correctly when I flew over here. Gosh, I can’t believe it has been almost four years since I’ve seen my family! I miss my mom so much.” You gushed, the excitement bubbling out of you uncontrollably. 

“Just wait. I think you will be pretty comfortable.” He grinned.

“I’m so excited!” You exclaimed as you seen the airport come into view. “Alex! We are almost there!” 

He couldn’t help it. He let out a belly laugh at your child-like excitement. “You know this is going to be a long flight, right?”

“Yes! I don’t care!” You beamed, leaning over capturing his lips with yours. His tongue licked at your bottom lip, begging for entrance. Your tongue crashed into his. His hand slid up the nape of your neck, tangling his fingers in your hair. God, it felt so good.

“Mmpfh.” You moaned in his mouth. His tongue probed deeper, licking the roof of your mouth. 

“Ahem.” The driver said, clearing his throat. “We are here.”

Reluctantly, you broke the kiss and licked your lips. The minty freshness from his toothpaste still lingered. You leaned into his ear, whispering. “You just made me so wet.” You grabbed his hand as you pulled up your dress, placing his fingers against your wet pussy. “I’ll be ready when you are.” 

Alex let out a low groan as your slick drenched his fingers. He quickly pulled his hand away, sucking your juices from his fingers. 

“Delicious, Mus.” He sighed lustfully. 

The driver opened the door just as you were adjusting your dress. 

“I’ve already got your bags from the trunk.” He chirped, reaching out to offer his hand.

“Why thank you!” You said, taking his hand as he helped you from the car. “You have been a wonderful driver. Thank you so much for your services!” 

The man blushed profusely. “You are most welcome, love.” He shyly said. “Is there anything I can do for you, sir?” 

“No, sir. Thank you for your services. As Y/N said, you have been a wonderful driver.” Alex thanked, handing the man a tip.

“Have a great flight you two. I can only imagine how adventurous this flight is going to be for you.” The driver chuckled.

Alex and you blushed as you watched the valet packing your bags on his cart. You followed Alex to check-in. After check-in, you walked hand in hand to the waiting area for departure. Luckily it was only a short time before you were able to be seated. 

A flight attendant called over the loudspeaker. “Business and first class passengers please come to the front of the line. Your seats are ready.” 

Alex grabbed your hand, pulling you to the front of the line. 

“What! Are we first class?” You gasped.

“Maybe.” He chuckled.

“Oh my God!” You exclaimed, tears filling your eyes.

Alex handed the attendant the tickets. After being checked, he pulled you along the long corridor to the plane. There was a line of attendants greeting you to the plane, wishing you a great flight. Even the captain was there! Alex lead you through the cabin, up the stairs, and towards your seats. It was magnificent! It was like a small apartment. There was his and hers gift bags, snacks and drinks, a small refrigerator, and a huge, what looked like, 50-inch television hanging on the wall. There was a chair on each side of the room, with seat belts. ‘That must be the seats for take-off.’ You thought.

“Why is this so big?” You said in wonderment. 

“Well, there is a pull out bed. Actually, two, but they can be put together. So if we get tired, we can “sleep,”” He stated, wiggling his eyebrows and making the quote fingers. “for a bit.” 

“But, what about other people seeing?” You blushed, looking at the entrance on each side. 

“Oh, we got that covered.” He smirked, pushing a button, closing the doors on each side.

“Oh my.” You grinned devilishly. “Did you plan all this or did you already know about this?”

“I knew and planned.” He said, rushing to you, peppering your neck with soft kisses. 

You moaned lightly, sliding your fingers into his thick hair as he pulled your dress to your waist. He backed to one of the chairs, pulling you on his lap. He moaned in your mouth as your weight pressed against his cock and your drenched pussy soaked his sweatpants. His big hands palmed your ass, rocking your hips forwards and backwards along his clothed cock. 

“Jesus. You are so wet.” He mumbled into your skin, trailing kisses along your jaw to your ear. 

There was a knock on the door. “Fuck.” Alex groaned. “What is it?” 

“We are about to take off. Please take your seats and open the doors. Once we are taken off, you will hear a ding. You will be able to walk about the cabin freely.” The lady attendant said nervously.

“Okay. Give us a minute.” He grumbled.

As you moved to go to your seat, Alex grabbed your ass, pulling you down. “Alex...” You started.

“You are mine. I will have you. Several times. While on this plane. You have no idea what you did to me this morning. I will fuck you. Hard. Over and over. Be prepared.” He growled in your ear, nipping the bottom of your earlobe. “Now go.”

“I can’t wait.” You whispered softly in his ear. You climbed from his lap, making sure you slid your palm across his lap, lingering on his cock. Heat radiated from under his sweats. You looked into his eyes, his eyes blown with lust, almost animalistic. Alex adjusted himself, trying to make his erection look less obvious as he put on his seatbelt and opened the doors with a remote. 

“What are you going to do to me, daddy?” You sang.

He snapped his head to look at you. “You will see Mus. You will see.” He growled as the engines grew louder.

It was almost time for take-off and you were ready for whatever adventure Alex had planned for you.


End file.
